Shadows & Starlight
by TyzulaKitten
Summary: The door opens, and I scream. When I sit up, naked and beside a twisted princess, I see that my life might possibly end...and my marriage too. #TyzulaTuesday.


_Shadows & Starlight_

* * *

 _School: Ty Lee_

* * *

I met Azula at school.

She attracted me like a flutter-moth to flames, and she burned me just like that too. I loved her maybe from the moment I met her there, when we were assigned to sit beside each other. My parents encouraged the friendship, but I would've made it anyway. It wasn't like Mai.

 _"_ _It doesn't count as treason if we're on international waters."_

 _"_ _It counts as cheating on him."_

 _"_ _Oh, please. He obviously pales in comparison to me."_

That conversation with Azula haunts me. I never can stop thinking about it, and, right now, I can never stop thinking about _her_.

I fight with Zuko again. Our marriage is in shambles and I can hardly stand it. We were supposed to be perfect together, but that's not true. I don't think he knows that I've cheated on him with his sister, but I think he can tell that I can't even look him in the eye anymore.

After the argument, I sneak out to go see Azula. I walk through the streets feeling super paranoid. Everyone and anyone could be watching me or seeing me, recognizing me as the Fire Lady, which would be awful.

I at last reach Azula's current prison. She might get to be freer than that. She's really not that bad or something, but right now she's still a wild card and nobody gets her, so Zuko takes the policy of better safe than sorry.

I'm that flutter-moth. I'm not afraid of what she could do to me—what she _will_ do to me.

I think I want it.

"Hi," I say as I approach her cell. She rolls her eyes, but stands up to face me. My heart starts to race. Zuko hasn't made me feel like that in years.

"I see you missed me. Or you missed sleeping with me, to make you feel better about yourself somehow. I don't think we've had a real conversation beyond scratchy pillow talk in a long, long time. Maybe we haven't had a comfortable one since we were in school together, before you joined the circus," says Azula, wrapping her fingers around the bars. I stare at them by accident, playing right into her hands.

I open the cell and step inside. It's like being in a trance, like she can control my mind. I delve into the shadows and she takes my hand in hers. It feels like she's electrocuting me, even if she isn't.

Azula guides me into the darkness of the cell and kisses Ty Lee.

Her lips are chapped. That would ruin most kisses, but it just doesn't. It really feels perfect even if it's dry and bitter. When she bites down and sucks on my lip, it's amazing.

"I…I want this bad," I whisper.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

I pull away. "I'm the only one. I'm the only one, right?"

"What do you think, Miss Genius?" Azula breathily whispers in my ear. "Not many people walk right into the tiger-monkeys cage without even a whip or a blade."

I close my eyes and lean back in for another kiss.

Then I pull away. "You've always been my only one. Since we were kids and I first knew about crushes."

Azula takes a small step back.

"That's so stupid of you. I've never been the kind of person you should love," she says, and I know she would never confide her feelings in me. "But you did marry my brother. I'd call that having more than only one."

"Let's not talk about him."

"Let's not order me around. Don't forget who I am." Even in the dim cage, I see a princess.

I close my eyes and moan softly as Azula kisses my neck. It is not gentle, but it tingles softly. I feel each kiss as Azula follows her jawline back to her lips. Azula's hands move across my body until she begins to undress me.

She pushes us down onto the floor. My back hits it and I yelp, but her kiss makes it brilliant.

Azula slowly lifts up her own shirt to reveal the most incredible thing I've ever seen, and I've seen it more than once. I suddenly see Zuko in my mind and squeeze my eyes shut, but then I open them and moan because Azula has brushed her hand over one oy m breasts.

Azula leans down and trails her fingertips along my side. She begins to suck on my left breast as she plays with the right one with her fingers. A moan again escapes my lips and I can't control it.

The princess's lips pull away so she can flick her tongue at the hardened nipple.

I very cautiously spin around and pin Azula down, really, really scared of messing up and angering her with my boldness, but I press my index finger against the inside of Azula's thigh. Azula gasps slightly, encouraging me too much. I want to make her moan; it's hard to do it.

Slowly, delicately, I slide my finger into her and move it in and out.

It makes her moan.

That's amazing and the best feeling and I kind of hate myself but love her and love this.

I can't imagine a better feeling than this.

When she screams out and arcs her back I don't stop until she pulls me away and I lie down on the stone floor in the bleak, bleak room.

I stare up at her as she sits down, her eyes dazed. It makes me smile.

"We can't do this again," I say.

"I could promise you that, but we both know that we always break it."

Azula kisses me tenderly and then bites my lower lip viciously.

Our sweet moment ends when the door opens, and I scream. When I sit up, naked and beside a twisted princess, I see that my life might possibly end...and my marriage too.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening to me.

Azula pulls my clothes to cover herself.

No, no, no.

No.


End file.
